Back to the Sofa
Info Back to the Sofa is Stage-Door's 43rd show, and takes on a review style format to celebrate Stage-Door's fifteenth anniversary. The show's plot will feature a young married couple as they find they can travel into their television set with a new remote control, taking them into their favorite TV musicals. They will travel into shows such as Grease, Blues Brothers, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and many many more. Song List Wizard of Oz Off to see the wizard and If I only had a brain - Lauren Wase, Dave Griffin, Chrous On the Town New York, New York and I can cook too - Dave Knight, Jamie Griffiths, Steve Pannell, Fiona Humphrey, Lou Moss, Laura Thornett Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and Posh! - Maddalene O'Keefe, Harrison Burdfield, Alan Moss, Elana Healy, Nigel Peacock, Grease Summer Lovin' and We go together - Jamie Griffiths, Laura Thornett, Chorus Chicago When you're good to mama and Mr. Cellophane - Fiona Humphrey and Alan Moss Joseph and his Technicolour Dreamcoat Any dream will do and Song of the King - Barry Tinkler, Jamie Griffiths, Chorus South Pacific There's nothing like a dame and Wash that Man right outta my hair - Val Daly, Chorus Blues Brothers Everybody needs somebody and Sweet Home Chicago - Dave Knight, Steve Pannell, Rocky Horror Show Dammit Janet and Time Warp - Laura Thornett, Jamie Griffiths, Louise Cable, Siobhana Healy, Chorus Annie It's a Hard Knock Life and Never fully dressed without a smile - Shannon Glenister, Maddalene O'Keefe, Lauren Wase, Macie Sim, Chorus Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Pure Imagination and Oompa Loompa - Barry Tinkler, Chorus Singing in the Rain Good Morning and Singing in the Rain - Fiona Humphrey, Steve Pannell, Dave Knight, Evita Oh what a Circus and Don't cry for me Argentina - Jamie Griffiths, Lou Moss, Meg Bray, Chorus Mary Poppins Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious and Step in Time - Sara Spencer, Dave Griffin, Meg Bray, Chorus Hairspray Timeless to me and You can't stop the beat - Stevie Bennett, Nigel Peacock, Lou Moss, Jamie Griffiths, Laura Thornett, Barry Tinkler, Chorus, Cast Adult Chorus Anne Anderson , Maureen Ayres , Stevie Bennett , Jo Bolton , Meg Bray , Louise Cable , Val Daly , Mike Gearing , Dave Griffin , Jamie Griffiths , Ros Halsey , Elana Healy , Fiona Humphrey , Dave Knight , Alan Moss , Lou Moss , Steve Pannell , Nigel Peacock , Karen Perry , Nancy Perry , Sara Spencer , Martin Sworn , Laura Thornett , Barry Tinkler , Children's Chorus Callum Block , Emily-Rose Block , Harrison Burdfield , Maddie Denby , Shannon Glenister , Amelia Grant , Tia Grove , Siobhana Healy , Poppy Kallend , Maddalene O'Keefe , Macie Sim , Amy Sinfield , Katy Sopp , Summer Spight , Amelia Tilzey , Ethan Wase , Lauren Wase , Dancers Bethany Barnes , Isabel Black , Jennifer Black , Catherine Brewer , Bell Dacosta , Olivia Dacosta , Ella Digby , Olivia Evans , Katie Hind , Sophie Hind , Louise Klose , Bethany Lockyear , Louise Moulton , Chloe Wilson , Tia Wray , Crew Director - Tracey Griffiths Assistant Director - Jamie Griffiths Musical Director - Michael Wooldridge Vocal Coach - Daniel Paine Drums - Dean Morris Piano - John McSweeney